


At Last

by helsinkibaby



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Community: 1 Million Words' August Rush, Drabble, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7716373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's done a lot of wrong in his life</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Last

**Author's Note:**

> For August Rush Day 6 - a picture of a smiling Fred

Wesley is the first to admit that a lot of things have gone wrong in his life. 

He failed as a Watcher, or even before, according to his father. Didn't make it on his own as a rogue demon hunter. Ruined his newfound family by kidnapping Connor. As for Lilah... the less said about that the better. 

But he loves Fred, has always loved Fred, though he's long since given up hope that she would ever love someone broken like him. 

But miracles happen and every time she smiles at him, he feels like he's done something right at last.  


End file.
